Running
by lonelywinter
Summary: If we both make it out alive, then we'll go get a burger or something. [oneshot]


**So this just came to me randomly and im sure there's a million mistakes but like i love this couple and wish they'd have met, sigh**

The moment Erica was free from the lunar eclipse magic she ran. Her lungs were bursting, her feet were aching but at least she was far, far away. Everything is just pointless directions but they all lead her somewhere else. Somewhere far.

_When we get out I'll make sure you're okay._

Erica was not okay, she'd never be okay. Her head was pounding as she crossed the border into some small town. She was strong, powerful. She was a goddamn werewolf -she didn't need protection.

But she wanted it, especially from her.

Even Erica's inner monologue sounded like her, everything was her. Erica stopped at a motel, payed for one night and then slumped onto the bed. Though it was covered in dust and probably mold, everything just smelt like lavender -like her. She rolled around, she tore the pillows in two, she washed her face until it was raw but she couldn't get the scent off.

_If we both make it out alive, then we'll go get a burger or something._

But Erica ran, she was scared. She didn't let herself fall into the trap of promises that came from nearly dying. She wanted to scream or even cry -no she couldn't cry she wasn't weak, she'd just ran for miles- but nothing seemed right.

Her parents were worried, Derek was worried, everybody was trying to find her so how long until they actually did? How long until _she _did?

_I'm a good tracker. I used to practice killing rabbits in the back of my house._

She wanted to cry, but she didn't cry.

Erica didn't last the night at the motel because no matter where she turned it felt wrong. Her skin was wrong, her hair, her body, her clothing -everything. She wasn't herself. How could she have changed?

_ We'll never be the same people after thi__s, but I like you no matter who you are._

God, she screamed into the night and smashed a nearby car window because -damn it she was right! Growling at herself she ran away before the vehicle owner could catch her.

-o-

By morning light she was on the run again, her chest heaving as she followed her footsteps from the previous few days. Erica didn't stop once, not to rest or use the bathroom. She hated herself for being scared -for running away. So she had to make it back to Beacon Hills.

_No, I'm making sure you're okay. I can take care of myself._

As she passed the border she saw Scott and Stiles coming at her from the woods. They were angry but she didn't care. She never even stopped to explain as she kept going. The two of them jumped into Stiles jeep and offered her a ride. She hesitated but excepted, telling them to get her to Derek's whatever it was.

_Fine, but you're paying. _

Stiles nearly hit one of their classmates in the middle of an intersection but nobody really seemed to care. With two werewolves in the car they were sure they'd be fine. Erica was growing impatient, tapping her foot rapidly against the floor.

She had to get there soon, she had to stop being afraid. But wasn't she always afraid? Wasn't that why she ran from Derek? Why she ran again? It was her cycle, her thing. Her curse.

_Yeah well I never really learned any of that crap. Maybe you could teach me?_

They pulled up near the building and Erica jumped out of the back of the car, darting towards the door. She yanked it open forcefully, taking two stairs at a time as she headed towards the loft doors.

What if she wasn't there? She was going to be there. She had to be.

The alarm sounded that they had an intruder and Erica laughed -if only they knew. She pulled open the door and saw that Derek was ready to pounce but the moment he saw her face, his entire body softened.

_Don't worry about being a different person. I'm not the least bit concerned. You're still beautiful and amazing to me._

Boyd wasn't there -Body was dead, she had to remind herself. Isaac was in the back startled as if he'd been pacing but none of them where who she wanted to see. From behind her came the terrible duo that were asking a million questions about where she went and why she left but Erica just remind silent and staring.

"What's all the commotion about?" Erica's heart fluttered. It was her, her voice, her body, her entire beautiful being coming down the stairs. She had her eyebrows knitted together, making her forehead crinkle and she just looked so adorable.

Erica moved forward until she was actually standing inside of the loft. "Cora." Her voice was barely a breath but with her werewolf hearing, the other girl caught it.

Cora's head snapped up, her eyes glued to the blond woman before her. She no longer looked confused and irritated, but rather filled with loving emotion.

Erica had been so stupid -so, so, so stupid. How could she have tried to leave such an amazing person?

Cora ran towards her, pulling her into a tight bear hug that could have collapsed her chest cavity but Erica didn't care. She wanted to hug Cora until the world ended, feel her soft skin against her own, breathing in that dumb lavender scent that followed her wherever she went.

When she pulled back, their eyes locks and within seconds their lips were pressing together in yearning. For months spent together in captivity, for all the idiotic promises they made, for Erica running away, for burgers and backyard rabbit hunts, for every second they hadn't known each other. And Erica hadn't felt as joyous in all her life.

"Never run away," Cora released her momentarily only to peck her lips again, "ever again or I'll follow you. Forever."

Erica was smiling, their foreheads pressed together for everybody to see. "I'm not leaving, I'm never leaving."

**let me know what you think!**


End file.
